transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx
Jessica Ó Rodagh (ジェシカ・O・ローダー, Jieshika O Rodā), also known as Jinx (ジンクス, Jinkusu), is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five and a brief member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She is the love interest of Kid Flash. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Lauren Tom (English), Nami Kurokawa (Japanese) Jinx is one of the three characters to have silver/grey skin (The other two being Argent and Raven) She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns but slants out slightly at the top. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line. She also for some reason has bright pink cheeks. In the series they are circles but in the comic they are triangles. The only time they were circles was in Dial H for Hero. She wears a purple/black dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho. She also wears stockings and black/purple boots. She is shown quite different from the original Jinx. The original Jinx was bald, Indian, and instead of bad luck powers had the power of magic and to control earth. For the original Jinx her powers were weakened if she was not on the ground. She seems to be 16 years old. Attributes: Gallery Personality In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, Jinx has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. She also idolized Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change her mind. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg and See-More Kid Kold— are revealed to have (or had) a crush on her. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kid Flash (boyfriend) Family Neutral *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Dreadscar *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial Rivals *Raven Enemies *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus Powers & Abilites Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "bring bad luck" to her enemies. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes, it was shown that her powers are magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "unlucky", she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in the Transformer Titans: Animated Go! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. She also excels at hand to hand combat. She is not as experienced as the other Titans but she was able to keep her hold against Raven. Most of it was probably learned at H.I.V.E. Academy. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Honorary Titans Category:Honorary Titans Members Category:Titans Leaders Category:Former Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Category:H.I.V.E. Five Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulation